Molding is a common technique used to make shaped objects. Shaped glass articles have been made using techniques such as press-molding. In one example, press-molding involves shearing a gob from molten glass and pressing the gob of glass into a desired shape in a mold. While in the mold, the molten glass is exposed to external air. Where the molten glass has to be spread thinly to make a thin-walled glass article having complex curvatures, the molten glass may become cold, or form a cold skin, before reaching the final desired shape. Glass articles formed from a press-molding process as described above may also exhibit one or more of shear marking, warping, optical distortion due to low surface quality, and overall low dimensional precision.